Once Upon A Christmas Morning
by Basic Trainer
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Pokémon World and one family is getting ready to celebrate the season.


**Merry Christmas everyone, hope you're having a great time.**

**I'm just here to post my Christmas oneshot, it's a little rushed because I've been a bit pressed for time with working and getting everything sorted for Christmas.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this, follows on from the Easter Surprise oneshot a few years after that takes place.**

Once Upon A Christmas Morning

May woke up to the feeling of her bed rapidly bouncing up and down, her eyes slowly cracked open. She caught sight of her alarm clock it was 6:30 in the morning, she turned her head slightly.

"It's your turn." She mumbled, still mostly asleep, to her husband who was sleeping alongside her. He groaned and turned over to look at her, he was the Champion of the Kanto Region having claimed the title 6 years earlier. He moved his head forward and kissed the back of May's head, Ash was now 38 while May was 35 and even after 10 years of marriage their love for each other was stronger than ever.

"I'm up, I'm up so stop jumping." Ash said as he sat up watching as his and May's two children carried on bouncing on the bed. The elder of the children was a 6 year old boy, Red Norman Ketchum, he had his father's unruly hairstyle but in her mother's colour, his skin was the same tan as his father's and his eyes were blue, but not the same sparkling blue as his mother's were, with his father's trademark Z's under them. To this day May still wondered how she had agreed to Ash's suggestion of naming their newly born child Red. The younger child was their 5 year old daughter, Sapphire Delia Ketchum, she had her mother's pale skin and straight silky hair which was the same raven black as her father's with her eyes the same warm brown as his.

They didn't listen to their father and kept jumping up and down, Ash waited till they were dropping to the bed and grabbed both of them. He pulled them both into a tight hug and climbed out of bed, as he stood up he saw Pikachu and Glaceon trying to corral their own children as they copied Red and Sapphire. Glaceon managed to eventually get her Eevee daughter by the scruff of her neck and Pikachu pinned down his son Pichu with his tail.

"How about we get mommy up too?" Ash whispered to his children, they both grinned and nodded. "Alright, one, two, Three!" Ash said releasing his children and they jumped onto their mother, giggling as they landed. May squealed and started to laugh as she took hold of her children.

"Okay, okay I'm awake. Give me a minute and we can go downstairs." She said passing Red and Sapphire over to Ash so she could get out of bed. May took a dressing gown from the hook attached to the bedroom door and put it on. She took Sapphire from Ash's arms so he could put Red on the floor, May took Red's hand and lead the children out of the bedroom and into the hall so Ash could get changed into a pair of tracksuit pants instead of walking round the house in his underwear.

As they got into the hall Red let go of May's hand and ran towards another room, May tried to stop him but due to carrying Sapphire she couldn't move quick enough. Red burst through the door and straight into the arms of his grandmother, she lifted him up and pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him on the cheek.

"No, no kisses Nanny D." Red said wiping his cheek.

"So I can't shower my grandson with love?" She asked.

"No."

"I guess Santa's going to have to come and take your presents back then." Red paled and wrapped his arms around his grandmother's neck. He then started to kiss her cheek repeatedly.

"Love you Nanny D." He said between kisses, making Delia and May laugh. As Ash and May now lived in Pallet Town it had become a tradition since Red had been born that Delia stayed with them over Christmas.

"Good morning Delia." May said as she put Sapphire on the floor, the 5 year old ran over to her grandmother and hugged her legs, "I didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Good morning May, don't worry about it. I had enough experience being woken up by Ash on Christmas and his Birthday that it just happens automatically now." Delia explained, she lowered Red and picked up Sapphire giving her granddaughter a hug and a kiss, "Besides I heard these two giggling just before they went into your room to wake you up."

"Merry Christmas Mom." Ash said as he came out of his and May's bedroom, he walked up to his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Ash." Delia replied, she turned her face to look at her granddaughter "How about we go and see what Santa left you?"

"Yay!" Sapphire exclaimed waving her hands in the air, with Red doing the same before dashing towards the stairs. Ash quickly reached out and grabbed hold of his son by the shoulder, stopping him in his place. Ash knelt down to his son's level.

"Red, what have I told you?" He asked.

"Don't run by the stairs." Red answered looking at the ground, Ash smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Good, I know you're excited but don't do it again, you remember what I told you about when I did it at your age?" Red nodded. Ash had told Red that when he was 5 he'd been running by the stairs, tripped over his own feet and fell down them breaking his leg, it wasn't true but it did make Red more careful. "I don't want that to happen to you so be careful, okay?" Red nodded again.

The family then went down the stairs and into the kitchen, May and Delia quickly made some breakfast while Ash went into the living room to switch on the Christmas lights and make sure there was enough room for everyone to sit down. As he left the living room to go back to the kitchen, he nearly fell as Pichu and Eevee ran around his feet chasing each other.

Pikachu came running over and managed to get hold of Pichu by the scruff of his neck and holding onto Eevee with his front paws, with a little difficulty he turned Eevee towards the kitchen and let her loose before doing the same to Pichu. Seeing his children run into the kitchen Pikachu sighed and looked up at Ash.

"Pika Pikachu." He squeaked, Ash knelt down and picked up his longtime partner.

"I know buddy but you'll miss them when they leave, just like me and May will miss Red and Sapphire." When Pikachu and Glaceon's eggs had hatched the two Pokémon had decided that Ash and May's children would be the best people to train their children, already Pichu was showing a strong connection with Sapphire and the same was happening between Red and Eevee. Pikachu jumped from Ash's arms onto his shoulder and they both went into the kitchen to eat. Red and Sapphire shared many different qualities with their parents, one of which was their immense appetites. The plates for everyone except Delia were stacked high with pancakes drowning in syrup and honey but even though it was an immense amount of food it was eaten within a few minutes.

"Can we have presents now?" Sapphire asked, hugging Pichu and stroking his head, Red waited for an answer as well as he scratched Eevee behind her ear. The adults chuckled and nodded, Ash scooped up both of his children and the Pokémon they held before walking out of the kitchen. May and Delia followed closely behind with Glaceon and Pikachu.

Ash carried his children and the young Pokémon into the living room and struggled to keep hold of them until May and Delia had sat down by the tree. Red and Sapphire managed to wriggle out of their father's grip and dashed for the presents but where stopped by one look from their mother, even Ash flinched under the look in his wife's eyes. Ash wondered whether his mother had taught May to do it or if it was something that just came naturally to mothers. The children slowly walked up to the tree and sat down waiting to receive their presents, May started to hand out presents to Red and Sapphire with then two children excitedly tearing the wrapping paper off and marveling at their presents.

Red got figurines of the Elite Four's Pokémon that came with information cards that detailed the history of the Elite and their Pokémon along with other information, a set of DVD which showed the best matches from the last Pokémon League in each region, a new set of clothes made by Delia along with an assortment of toys and games.

Sapphire unwrapped a complete set of Pokémon League dolls for the Women of the Pokémon League including Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and Champions (Sapphire said that Misty was prettier than her doll), another set of dolls for the Women of the Battle Frontier (Sapphire again commented that Lucy was prettier than her doll), a book of cute Pokémon and like Red a set of clothes made by her grandmother. The two children then opened cards that they'd received from the people who Ash and May had met during their journeys that were like aunts and uncles to them, in each of the cards was money which Ash and May kept hold of so Red and Sapphire wouldn't lose it.

Ash and May opened their presents from each other, May unwrapped a sparkling diamond necklace with matching earrings along with a bottle of her favourite perfume from Ash with some other smaller presents such as a compact mirror. Ash opened his gifts and found a framed picture of all his Pokémon with Red and Sapphire standing in front of them all, an expensive watch and a bottle of cologne. Delia then handed them each a present from her along with an envelope, the presents contained a set of May's favourite make up and in Ash's present was a set of framed Gym Badges. They weren't normal ones though, they were the ones that Ash's father had won while on his first journey, they'd found out that he'd died a few years after he'd left to continue his journey once Ash was born. Tears dripped on to the glass, Ash carefully put the frame to one side and embraced his mother silently crying into her shoulder. Red and Sapphire didn't really understand why their father was crying over some Gym Badges but walked over and hugged Ash's side hoping to make their father feel better. Ash pulled back from Delia and pulled his children into a hug, proud that even though they didn't know what was wrong they were trying their best to make things better.

Once Ash had calmed himself down he passed his mom her presents, inside were a pair of slippers, a couple of bottle of perfume, a necklace and a painting of Ash and May with Caroline and Norman stood behind May while Delia stood behind Ash. Delia remembered when the picture had been taken, it was on Ash and May's wedding day, and thought it was nice of Ash to have it painting but her breath caught in her throat as she removed the last piece of wrapping paper. In the original picture Delia was on her own behind Ash but in the painting Ash's father was stood alongside her, Ash must've given a picture of his father to the artist and asked them to include him. Delia felt the tears well up in her eyes but managed to keep them in check, it was Christmas and the children had already seen their father cry, they wouldn't see their grandmother to the same.

Ash and May gave Pikachu and Glaceon each a present of their favourite foods and some treats. Pikachu and Glaceon then ran to the door and when Ash opened it they ran outside and started to perform a little routine they'd been working on. It was like a Contest Appeal and after Pikachu sent a particularly strong Thunderbolt into the air, all of Ash and May's Pokémon appeared and joined in the Appeal. After a minute of watching Ash realized that the Pokémon where acting out their favourite memories of being with their Trainers, memories of how they'd met, how they'd evolved and moments when their bonds had grown stronger. Once they'd finished the family applauded and thanked all their Pokémon.

When all the presents were open and the wrapping paper thrown away May herded Red and Sapphire upstairs to get changed, when the children were out of sight Delia let her tears flow free clutching the painting to her chest. Ash quickly stepped forward and took the painting out of his mother's arms before taking her into a hug.

"It's okay mom, it's okay." He said, after a couple of minutes Delia had stopped crying and pulled out of Ash's arms.

"Thank you." She said softly kissing Ash's cheek.

"I know you always wanted to have a picture of dad now that I'm older, so I thought it would be a great idea to have a picture of us together made for a Christmas present. It was May's idea to choose one of the wedding photos."

"It's a beautiful present, I love it." Delia said hugging Ash again before stepping back and picking up the painting and going up stairs to put it in her room so Red or Sapphire didn't accidentally damage it while playing with their new toys.

Once the children were changed they came back downstairs to play with their presents, May followed a few minutes later. Ash stayed watching his children while May went into the kitchen to start making the Christmas Dinner, when Delia had gotten changed into comfortable she kept watch over the children so Ash could get changed.

When Ash came back Delia went to help May in the kitchen, as he watched his children play Ash thought about the special surprise that he and May had in store for Red and Sapphire later on after dinner. A smile crossed his face as he thought about how they'd react, he was snapped from his thoughts when Sapphire came up to him and asked for his help opening the packaging for one of her toys. After a couple of hours watching the two children play happily with their new toys May shouted that dinner was ready.

It took Ash a couple of minutes of get Red and Sapphire to put their new toys down and into the dining room. On the table was covered in a multitude of dishes and bowls piled high with food, the dishes and bowls were passed around with Ash and May helping their children put food onto their plates. They talked as they ate, reminiscing over past Christmas' and old adventures.

As they finished eating Ash excused himself from the table and went into the kitchen, he came back a couple of minutes later carrying a small box in each hand. Ash took his seat again and placed the two boxes in front of himself.

"Red, Sapphire there is one more present for each of you today. These presents are from Pikachu and Glaceon." As Ash said their names, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Glaceon stood on May's lap resting her front legs on the table. "Before I give you these present I want you both to promise that you'll take care of your present."

"We promise daddy." Red and Sapphire said. Ash watched his children carefully for a minute before deciding that they meant what they said and weren't just saying it to get the presents. He passed one box to Red while May passed the other to Sapphire, the brother and sister opened the boxes and saw that inside each box was a shrunken Pokéball. "I know that you're not supposed to get your first Pokémon until you turn ten but you're mother and I think that you're ready to at least start training a little now."

Red and Sapphire gingerly lifted the Pokéballs from the boxes and got out of their chairs, they took a few steps away from the table and stood next to each other. They looked at each other and smiled before enlarging the Pokéballs and pressing the centre button releasing the Pokémon inside. Eevee and Pichu appeared in a flash of white light in front of Red and Sapphire. Eevee immediately ran up to Red nuzzling against his legs and Pichu climbed up Sapphire's body and on to her shoulder rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Until you're actually ten Pichu and Eevee are registered to your father and I but we are trusting that both of you will take good care of them." May said, both Red and Sapphire agreed happily returning to their seats with their new Pokémon. Ash quickly cleared the table of the used dishes while Delia went to get the dessert from the kitchen.

Once they'd all finished eating, they went back into the living room and watched TV for the rest of the day while they enjoyed their new presents. Eventually Ash and May managed to get Red and Sapphire to bed, they had a long day ahead of them as the 5 of them would be travelling to Hoenn to see Norman, Caroline, Max and his family.

Before going to bed themselves Ash and May looked in on each of their children and smiled seeing them lying in bed with their new Pokémon curled up with them. Ash and May silently closed the doors of their children's rooms and went to bed themselves.

It had been a good Christmas.

**Please let me know what you think and review.**

**Until Next Time**

**Basic Trainer**


End file.
